


the boyfriend waits on his boyfriend

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [43]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: let's say:the person you love is in your living room properly naked, waiting for you. Is there such a man who could resist wanting to love him inside out?Magnus waits on Alec to come home... or is it the other way around?





	the boyfriend waits on his boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love. mostly. XD

let's say:

the person you love is in your living room properly naked, waiting for you. Is there such a man who could resist wanting to love him inside out?

No, such a man doesn't exist.

When Alec returns home and finds Magnus covered in nothing but a new year's hat and body glitter - his legs beautifully tone and crossed, his chest and shoulders broad, lips already puckered waiting for his man's mouth to meet his, Alec falls on his knees and crawls over to Magnus.

"Mags, do you have any intention of letting me live to see the new year?"

Magnus laughs, a smirk left dwindling on his lips. "Consider it a blessing", he says, his arms stretching to meet. "Welcome home, Alexander".

Alec hums a sound that's long and needy and impatient. His lips following his hands slipping up Magnus's right thigh. "Then if it's like that then you're a blessing every day", he says, his kisses trailing... his tongue leaving behind a softness that's moist and inebriating.

Magnus opens even wider. The glitter on his body glow like diamonds surrendering to his natural beauty - the six pack in his belly, the way the muscles curve around his arms full of biceps that Alec wants to hold around him and kiss from today until the end of tomorrow. "Magnus, you're the most beautiful thing I've seen all year".

Magnus laughs again. His fingers snaking through Alec's hair. "Alexander, it's only January 1st".

Alec hums a noise - one like he can hardly wait to be fed. "Well... I'm good at predicting the future", he says, his lips sweet and warm supping at Magnus's abs and skin honeyness.

Magnus moans, his hips shifting to accommodate Alec in between. "And what do you predict will happen in another minute?"

Alec slides lower and drops his head. "I predict my mouth will be filled with you", he says, his colourful eyes never leaving Magnus, a smile naughty yet pretty on his lips.

Magnus flings his head back, his fingers roaming the thick silky feel of Alec's hair, his eyes brown, and pouring love at Alec's bobbing head. "Right there, Alexander - your lips feel sweet around me".

Alec hums another satisfied sound, his finger tips feeling over the glitters and the hardness of Magnus abs - his tongue licking while his lips kiss - his mouth swallowing the beautiful man he loves _oh so_ dearly very much. Magnus bucks his hips, his fingers knotting in Alec's hair as he takes in a huge lung of air before slowly releasing it - then very suddenly... then quite slowly, white pleasure starts to drip from Alec's mouth, a smile on his lips as he swallow every last drop before then hugging Magnus around the waist, his head buried in the heat of Magnus's embrace. "Mr. Magnus Bane..."

"Yes, Mr Alexander Lightwood?"

"I love you like cottage cheese".

Magnus laughs so high, his eyes sparkling hugging Alec from the neck up, kissing him - short strong kisses that heals the body and the mind. "Cottage cheese sometimes smells".

Alec chuckles, his hand still wrapped around Magnus's waist. "But even so... it's everything-"

"I love you too, more than a monkey loves a banana", Magnus laughs.

And just like that, a silence falls over them, but somehow, they're still connected - thinking how great it feels to be each other's love for life - their first new year together.

Magnus shovels over and pampers Alec in his lap, listening to his breathing and the happy beating of his heart. "How was work today?" he asks.

Alec shuffles even closer and snuggles into Magnus's comfort, inhaling deeply. "I remember nothing when I'm with you, baby".

Magnus smiles, his heart full with love and he's a man happy with his Alexander, the future father of their future children.

"I can't handle it", Magnus says. "I love you anymore than this and I'll become your slave".

Alec laughs. "But I'm already your slave".

.

let's say:

one day you get home to the man you love waiting on you in front the door with arms wide open, a smile in his eyes and on his mouth and he's just happy to see you and only you.

"Welcome home, Mags", Alec's eyes are alive, frisky in seeing Magnus and wanting to hold him tight and kiss him endlessly.

Is there such a man who could resist wanting to love him inside out?

No,

Such a man doesn't exist.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
